Changing seasons
by Princess-asturia
Summary: After having a major fight with her boy friend, Jericho and after getting beaten up by her later boy friend Christian; Trish finally decides not to fall in love ever again. And just as she has made up her mind, she meets this wonderful man that changes no
1. Chapter 1

Author: Princess-Asturia Disclaimer: Look... I don't own wrestling, and I don't have enough money to pay if ever that the owners get mad... Author's clarification: Just to separate the scenes coz I just found out now... well actually when I decided to check on how my fic looks like... it looked ugly... and to make up for the things I did wrong on my other fics, I decided to use some things to separate the scenes... so...I just used lines (=). Summary: (In case the space outside didn't fit.) After having a major fight with her boy friend, Jericho and after getting beaten up by her later boy friend Christian; Trish finally decides not to fall in love ever again. And just as she has made up her mind, she meets this wonderful man that changes not only her outlook on life but also her career. Chapter 1:  
  
Trish closed her eyes tighter; not wanting tears to escape and ruin her make up. Her title match is next; she should get ready.  
  
"Hey..." a soothing voice murmured. "Your match is up next and you..."  
  
"I know... just get the hell out of here; I don't need anyone reminding me." She muttered.  
  
She was again assaulted by her former boy friend (On-cam). But this time it's not only verbally, but physically as well. 'Why can't I just die...' she thought.  
  
"Trish..."  
  
"Leave me alone, Amy (Lita); I have no time for you."  
  
"I just want you to know that you just lost your title match; and it's now given to Molly."  
  
"WHAT?!" Trish stood up making tears fall down her cheeks. "That double crossing girl!"  
  
"I know..." Lita laughed. "It fell like bull... Eric's such a dick. Like someone I know, right?"  
  
Trish looked down feeling the ache on her heart; she sobbed; trying to wash away the pain. She knows who Lita was talking about; it was Chris. And it pained her to hear those words that Lita just said.  
  
"Girl... are you okay... did Chris hit you again?"  
  
"We just had a little fight; that's all." Trish smiled; trying to hide the bruise on her cheek.  
  
"A little?!" Lita yelled. "You call that a little?!" she sobbed pointing to her cheek. "You've been crying ever since you were involved with that jerk... wake up, Trish, you're not happy anymore."  
  
"I love Chris... I... I don't know what to do without him..." Trish finally gave way; all the pain she had been trying to erase came crashing down on her.  
  
Lita knew her pain; she felt the same way when Matt broke up with her on national television. "Look... I know it's going to hurt for now... but why don't you just let him go... you'll learn to forget him faster if you let him go. I mean you've broken up on national television; why not make it in real life?"  
  
"It's so easy to say, Lita. But it's so hard to do." Trish sighed. "He's mine; and I'm his. I fell in love with him for real. I can't tell you how happy I am just seeing him smile, hearing him say that he loves me."  
  
She closed her eyes and reached out her hand; and at that very moment; she can feel him; his warm hands, his sweet kiss; at that moment; all the love that was deprived from her came to her, finally. Her warm tears kept falling and the pain was intense, it felt like her heart was breaking; but it didn't matter to her; all that mattered to her was Chris; No one else but him.  
  
"I know exactly how you feel... coz I felt it, too. Before... but look at me now... I've moved on and you know once you move one, there's no more turning back." Lita smiled bitterly. "Let him go and if he returns, then, he's really the one for you."  
  
"Just leave me alone, please, I...I just want to be alone." Trish whispered.  
  
Author's note: I dreamt about this and had to put it into words... I don't know if it's really something to review on but hope you liked it. Just tell me all my mistakes and you know the drill. Lolz, well anywayz got to sigh off, don't want my story to look so damn long coz of my heavy ranting. Thank you anywayz for reading this fiction. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author:** Princess-Asturia

**Disclaimer:** Look... I don't own wrestling, and I don't have enough money to pay if ever that the owners get mad...

**Author's clarification:** Just to separate the scenes coz I just found out now... well actually when I decided to check on how my fic looks like... it looked ugly... and to make up for the things I did wrong on my other fics, I decided to use some things to separate the scenes... so...I just used numbers (6-6-6).

**Summary:** (In case the space outside didn't fit.) After having a major fight with her boy friend, Jericho and after getting beaten up by her later boy friend Christian; Trish finally decides not to fall in love ever again. And just as she has made up her mind, she meets this wonderful man that changes not only her outlook on life but also her career.

**Chapter dedication: Sydney, randysgirl, huntersgirl, noelle**

**Chapter 2: **

She closed her eyes and reached out her hand; and at that very moment; she can feel him; his warm hands, his sweet kiss; at that moment; all the love that was deprived from her came to her, finally. Her warm tears kept falling and the pain was intense, it felt like her heart was breaking; but it didn't matter to her; all that mattered to her was Chris; No one else but him.

"I know exactly how you feel... coz I felt it, too. Before... but look at me now... I've moved on and you know once you move one, there's no more turning back." Lita smiled bitterly. "Let him go and if he returns, then, he's really the one for you."

"Just leave me alone, please, I...I just want to be alone." Trish whispered. She closed her eyes and let her tears roll down, with much pain in every drop

**6-6-6**

"Why can't I just die?" Chris whispered again and again.

"You're a bad weed, you can't die that easily… besides, who ever told you that the bread knife can cut your wrist." Lita laughed.

"Amy… I just wanna tell her that I can't love her anymore… it's just not working."

"Why not tell her personally?" Lita said. "You're both dying… and I just can't stand you both getting hurt by the shit that you're doing."

"I don't want to hurt her…" He said.

Lita stroked his golden hair lightly. "You know it'll save her a lot of heartaches if you tell it to her sooner.

"Chris… my best buddy, my best pal." Christian smirked. "How's my on-cam arch-nemesis?"

"Doing freaky…" He sighed.

"I better go… I still have a tag team match with Trish." She said smiling to both men and finally exiting the room.

"Gosh man… what were you doing with Matt's girl?"

"She's helping me with my problem."

**6-6-6**

Trish made her way to the ring when she accidentally bumped into someone, making her butt hit the floor. "Watch where you're going you…!"

"Me, what?"

"You… ugh!! Whatever." She spat. "I better go! Just never mind…"

The guy just smiled. "You seem to be in a bad mood, amigo."

Trish stopped. Why was he there, of all people for her to bump into with… of all people in the business, why HIM?! "Whatever."

6-6-6

"The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall making their way to the ring; Trish and Lita!"

The two girls went into the ring. The two has this chemistry that could make them one of the most dangerous tag teams in the women's division. Second to Victoria and Jazz that is.

"And introducing their opponents, the tag team of Jazz and Victoria!"

Trish smirked as the two made their way. Although the night didn't come according to her plans, coz they were badly beaten by the two muscular women. It was worth it, she was able to take out her fury on some ladies.

Author's note: Well I guess I'll just have to leave this at that, it's been a long time since I got my inspiration back. But I got caught up with my school work. Well this is it. Hope you read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author:** Princess-Asturia

**Disclaimer:** Look... I don't own wrestling, and I don't have enough money to pay if ever that the owners get mad...

**Author's clarification:** Just to separate the scenes coz I just found out now... well actually when I decided to check on how my fic looks like... it looked ugly... and to make up for the things I did wrong on my other fics, I decided to use some things to separate the scenes... so...I just used numbers (6-6-6).

**Summary:** (In case the space outside didn't fit.) After having a major fight with her boy friend, Jericho and after getting beaten up by her later boy friend Christian; Trish finally decides not to fall in love ever again. And just as she has made up her mind, she meets this wonderful man that changes not only her outlook on life but also her career.

**Chapter dedication: WelshChicky, huntersgirl, Maurice Reco**

**Chapter 3: **

Why was he there in the first place? Why was he at Raw when he was supposed to be Smack Down minding his own business? She really doesn't need it right now, not now that she's having some problems, he can't show himself.

"Lisa? Can I talk to you a second?" Trish whispered.

"Okay... why not?"

"Alone." She raised her brow and looked at Christian who was listening to music in Victoria's CD player.

"Christian, you're smart; you should know a good exit line when you hear one." Victoria sneered.

"Okay, oh vicious lady, I'm going." He mumbled and left the room.

"Well what's wrong?"

"I can't seem to know why I get so nervous around him…"

"Who? Around who?"

"You know who…" She rolled her eyes and did a dance that made Victoria fall off her seat.

"HIM?!" Victoria screamed. "Of all people, why him?! Oh yeah, why was he here in the first place?"

"I don't know, I didn't bother to ask him." She pouted. "I mean what was I supposed to say? 'Hey, why are you here? Shouldn't you be at Smack Down where all you losers belong?' Gosh Lis, he's going to kill me if I asked."

"He may be a cheater, but he's no weirdo."

"Cheater, Weirdo, it's the same to me."

"Whatever, he's really a nice guy, and you should see that."

Trish rolled her eyes with much frustration. "Not helping here."

"I'm trying hard for you to see that Guerrero isn't a bad guy like everyone else." Victoria raised a brow. "He's certainly not like your Chrisy boy who goes around kissing people."

"He's not like that, okay!" Trish snapped. "Chris happens to be the most charming and most loyal guy I've ever gone out with!"

"I know that what I'm saying is no good for now, but I can assure you that if you just open your eyes, you'll see that you're not going to be happy with him."

"I don't need this shit! Not from you Lisa." Trish's eyes swelled up with tears of both pain and anger. She couldn't see the reason why her friends had to talk so ill about her boy friend all the time. "Well if you can't help me without bad mouthing my only love... then I guess you can't help me at all."

Trish left the room with her eyes filled with tears, she couldn't see where she was going and hit someone making her fall on her butt really hard that caused a crashing sound.

"Oh sorry, amigo... didn't see you coming." He said helping her up.

She looked up and saw him, the last person she wanted to see. "I'm okay… no need to help me or anything." She hurriedly said jerking her arm from his soft grasp.

"Can I ask you something, then? Before you leave I mean."

"Why not? Sure, what is it?"

"Well ,can you tell me where Lisa's locker room is? I promised her that I'm going to teach her something."

"Lisa, who? I mean there are two Lisa's here…"

"My bad… Lisa Varon." He smiled.

"Lis' locker is just left over the locker room of evolution."

"Thanks Trish."

"It's fine… I really need to go."

**6-6-6**

Just before Raw ended, Eddie decided to go home, I mean he really has no business there in the first place but just teach Victoria some neat new stunts that she could use. He played a song that really made him smile… as he was cruising down the street singing the song, he saw someone that really made him stop just to help that person. "Hey amigo… need a ride home?"

Author's note: Well, I just had to write this one… I know that my chapters are really short, but please bear with me and review.


End file.
